Welcome to the black parade
by Colorful.prince
Summary: UA WW2."-Ella tenia una forma muy especial de ver las cosas, sabes? Solía decir que cuando uno fallecía la muerte venia a buscarte en forma de tu recuerdo mas fuerte y feliz-" Basado en el CD de My Chemical Romance "The Black Parade" Lemmon
1. The End

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, trio (I love trio xD)

**Declaimer:** Ni hetalia ni la musica me pertenece lamentablemente.

**N/A: **Estoy TAN inspirada para subir este fic xD la verdad es que usar este cd fue muy facil, cada cancion es una historia en potencia. Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.

* * *

**El fin**

El sonido en el electrocardiograma era cada vez más monótono. A su lado, una joven miraba la escena alarmada; el ir y venir de doctores y enfermeras, los ruidos, todo la mareaba, la confundía. Y finalmente, el sonido constante y la larga línea recta en el aparato.

Hora de la muerte 9:45 am.

**~*~**

La gente comenzaba a poblar la sala en silencio. Arriba, la bella mujer terminaba de ponerse el vestido negro en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta; suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama.

-pase- seco con el dorso de la mano las últimas lágrimas.

El muchacho entro en silencio y se sentó a su lado, dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza, besándole la frente.

-Ya están llegando- dijo al cabo de un momento-Deberías terminar de arreglarte y bajar- poso su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

-No, así estoy bien-intento sonreír- nada de maquillaje hoy-

_**Ahora que venga uno que vengan todos a este amorío trágico  
Sácate ese maquillaje, lo que hay es desesperación**__**  
Así que ponte ese vestido negro, mézclate con la multitud  
Puedes despertarte y darte cuenta que eres alguien falso**_

Se miro al espejo una vez mas antes de bajar, lucia aun peor que la persona en el ataúd de la sala.

No saludo a nadie, ni siquiera presto atención a los presentes; simplemente camino hasta el cajón. Esa iba a ser su última oportunidad de despedirse. Siempre fue una mujer fuerte, creía estar preparada para eso. Pero no, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar amargamente de sus ojos, perdió hasta la fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

El muchacho de anteojos la miro con dulzura, no había ni una pizca de lastima hacia ella. Solo atino a abrazarlo fuerte.

-A el le gustaba muchísimo…verte sonreír- murmuro casi para si.

-Gracias Matthew-

_**Si te miras al espejo y no te gusta lo que ves  
Podrás darte cuenta de cómo es ser yo**__**  
Junta a los cerditos y despídete de esto**__**  
Trataré de hacerte sonreír,  
Espero que no llores**_

Sentada en primera fila, sin importarle en realidad lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La muchacha miraba todo y a todos con ojos inexpresivos, le pesaban de tanto llorar y aun más quizá porque de ellos no caían mas lagrimas.

-No es justo, aru- el chino llevaba tiempo junto a ella- no es justo ni para ti ni para el-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo Yao-

-Amelia, no me refería a eso-aru – suspiro- no es justo para nadie que te aferres a la idea de que aun esta vivo-miro el vientre de la muchacha- Tienes por quien velar ahora-

-No quiero olvidarlo- balbuceo al cabo de unos instantes.

-Superar y olvidar no es lo mismo-aru- En el corto tiempo que lo conocía, sabia que el muchacho poseía una sabiduría notable- no servirá de nada que te consuma el dolor-

_**Otra contusión, mi juerga funeraria**__**  
Aquí esta mi resignación, la serviré vestido de mujer**__**  
Tienes asientos de primera fila para el juzgado penitenciario**__**  
Cuando crezca no quiero ser nada en lo absoluto!  
**_

-Ya es hora, Ame- el rubio poso la mano en el hombro de la muchacha, la cual asintió lentamente. Debían enterrarlo.

La tarea de llevar el cajón era para sus "hermanos en armas", la joven solo se limitaba a caminar al frente, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sosteniéndose el vientre

Jamás creyó que en realidad todo terminaría de esa forma, solo tenia 24 años, nadie de esa edad merecía dejar su vida en una guerra sin sentido.

Quería correr lejos de allí, escaparse. La voz en su cabeza le decía que esa era la mejor opción, pero la suave patada en su vientre la hizo cambiar de inmediato de opinión. Sonrio apenas, y respiro profundo, todo seria completamente diferente de ahora en mas.

_**Vamos Vamos, Vamos, Yo dije  
(Salvame!) Sácame de aquí!**__**  
(Salvame!) Muy joven para morir y querida  
(No puedes!) **__**Si puedes oirme**__**  
Solo vete y**_

_**(llevame)**_


	2. Dead!

**Muerto!**

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?-

-¿Acaso no esta prohibido?-pregunto dudoso

-¡ Oh, Vamos! ¡Estas muerto!- rió- Tienes derecho a ver tu funeral si quieres, además, estoy seguro de que sientes curiosidad-

_**Y si tu corazón para de latir  
Estaré aquí preguntándome  
Tienes lo que mereces?**_

-Y dime, ¿A quien vas a esperar?-

-¿Esperar?-

-Estamos un poco aburridos, y cuando mueren todos vienen aquí, así que la mayoría esperamos a alguien-

-Ya veo- balbuceo concentrado en la fuente que estaba frente a el. Desde allí podía ver todo como si fuese una película- así que todos vienen al cielo-

-No te confundas, este no es el cielo, es mas bien algo así como otro mundo- dijo en tono burlón- ¿y bien?-sonrío- ¿El chico rubio o la mujer de ojos claros?-

-Hay tiempo- suspiro e intento sonreír- puedo esperarlos a ambos-

_**  
El final de tu vida  
Y si consigues ir al cielo  
Estaré aquí esperando, cariño  
Tienes lo que mereces?**_

-Es una verdadera lastima- se arreglo la corbata con un exagerado gesto de condolencia- mañana cumplirías 24 años, ¿no es así?-

-Eso creo, en realidad suelo olvidar las fechas-

-Aquí no las necesitaras, recordar dias es para los vivos- camino hasta llegar a su lado y fijo su atención en la fuente- Y dime, ¿Cómo marcha tu funeral?-

_**  
El fin, y si tu vida no espera  
Entonces tú corazón no puede con esto**_

-En realidad no quiero creerlo- balbuceo

-¿Cuál es la parte difícil? Estas muerto y es tu funeral, no hay mucha ciencia en eso-

-No, es que no me llevaba bien con muchas de esas personas…-

-Pasa todo el tiempo, dirán lo bueno que eras solo por la comida que viene después- rió.

-Hipócritas- golpeo con el puño el borde de la fuente.

-Todos pueden decir un amor de persona, pero la verdad es que a nadie le caias muy bien que digamos-

-Eres muy amable- dijo con sarcasmos.

-Tranquilo- dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda- aunque no hay que estar muerto para darse cuenta-

-Ojala ellos lo estuvieran- Balbuceo

-Ya lo estarán- soltó una carcajada- pero ahora, sigue mirando, se pondrá mejor-

_**  
**__**Haz escuchado las noticias que estás muerto?  
Nadie nunca tuvo muchas cosas buenas que decir**__**  
Creo que nunca les haz gustado de todos modos  
Oh llévame de la cama del hospital**__**  
No sería grandioso? No es exactamente lo que planeaste.  
No sería genial si estuviéramos todos muertos?**__**  
Ohh muertos.**_

-Era de suponer que ese imbecil acabaría así- No era de esas personas que agradaran al resto, y no se podía decir que era un amigo. Aquel hombre había llegado ebrio al entierro y comenzó a insultar al fallecido ante los ojos de todos- ja! Viviendo con un idiota y una puta, si no lo mataban iba a terminar suicidándose- Amelia se aferraba a su hermana entre lagrimas, no entendía por que nadie hacia nada.

De pronto vio al rubio pasar a su lado y estar a punto de golpear al sujeto, no era como si el francés fuera a tolerar todo aquello.

-Golpear a una basura como tu seria realmente caer bajo- lo tiro al suelo y lo miro con odio- alguien que no sabe reconocer el amor que ambos se tenían, que irrespeta un funeral e insulta a una dama, no merece ser llamado una persona.-

_**Con un nudo en la garganta y tan aprensivo  
Nunca te enamoraste  
Tienes lo que mereces?**_

-¿Vas a esperarlo a el también?-

-¿De que estas hablando?!- exclamo mirando la escena molesto, para lo único que esperaría a ese hombre seria para partirle la cara.

-Me estas mal interpretando- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven- me refiero a tu hijo- observo el reflejo desconcertado del muchacho en la fuente- va a ser un varón, con tu cabello y sus ojos, y no falta mucho para que nazca además- pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su acompañante

_**  
El final de tú vida  
Y si consigues ir al cielo  
Estaré **__**aquí esperando, cariño  
Tienes lo que mereces?**_

-Bien, muchachote- dijo palmeando su espalda con fuerza- disfruta los últimos momentos viéndolo- señalo una gran puerta al fondo de la habitación- una vez que pases por alli todo habrá acabado

-lo se- balbuceo el muchacho y miro la fuente concentrado, como intentando grabar en su mente cada uno de los rostros de sus personas queridas, sus amigos, sus amores, su familia.

La gran puerta sonó de golpe. El muchacho de cabellos negros miro a su acompañante un tanto sorprendido.

-veo que tenemos visitas- se acomodo los anteojos y se alejo del muchacho para abrir la puerta.

_**  
El fin, y si tu vida no espera**_

_**Entonces tu corazón no puede con esto**_

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió lo mas tranquila posible. La gente se fue retirando, se hizo una pequeña reunión en la que había sido su casa; luego todos se fueron.

Supo en aquel momento que ya era hora, pero su guía no volvía y había algo que lo incitaba a seguir mirando. Si esta era su último contacto con el mundo que había dejado atrás, iba a aprovecharlo lo máximo posible

_**  
**__**Haz escuchado las noticias que estás muerto?  
Nadie nunca tuvo muchas cosas buenas que decir**__**  
Creo que nunca les haz gustado de todos modos  
Oh llévame de la cama del hospital**__**  
No sería grandioso tomar un arma con la mano?  
No sería genial si estuviéramos todos muertos?**_

Era tarde ya. Al principio creyó que el ruido era parte de sus sueños, pero ahora la puerta de su habitación era golpeada con puerta e insistencia, al abrirla se encontró con la joven de cabellos castaños con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una expresión perdida en el rostro. En seguida la estrecho contra su pecho, intentando darle alguna clase de consuelo inexistente.

-Se que te sientes mal, Amy, pero debes calmarte- dijo con voz calmada, aunque el mismo rompería a llorar en cualquier instante.

-No, duele- murmuro

-Es obvio que duele, sabes que a mi me duele exactamente igual…-

-Eso no imbecil!!-exclamo furiosa- el bebe va a nacer!!-

No supo como, pero en un corto tiempo estuvieron en el hospital mas cercano.

_**Y en mi honesta opinión  
Durante esta operación  
Encontré una complicación en tu corazón  
Hasta luego  
Porque ahora tienes (ahora lo tienes)  
Quizás solo dos semanas para vivir  
Eso es lo más que ustedes dos pueden dar?**_

-Se ve que eres un tipo con mucha suerte- exclamo apareciendo por la puerta. El rubio aparto la vista de la fuente de mala gana, en verdad no quería perderse el nacimiento del niño- Tienes una segunda oportunidad, pero todo queda a tu elección-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tienes el derecho de ocupar su cuerpo, después de todo es tu hijo- contemplo divertido la cara del joven- eso si, no recordaras nada de tu vida anterior y parte de ti se viene conmigo-

-¿Es eso posible?! Es decir…-

-Mira, el niño no esperara a que te decidas para nacer…es mas, no esperara ni 5 minutos mas, decide!-

-Bien…yo…-

_**Si la vida no es un chiste **__**  
Entonces porque nos estamos riendo?  
Si la vida no fuera solo un chiste  
**__**Entonces por que estoy muerto?  
MUERTO!**_

El llanto del recién nacido copo la sala de partos, de fondo lo acompañaba la suave risa de su madre


	3. This is how I disappear

**Así**** es como desaparezco**

La joven se encontraba sentada en el suelo atenta a un polvoroso libro y con el filo cortando su muñeca.

Habían pasado exactamente 8 años desde el funeral y ella nunca había superado aquella muerte.

Escaleras abajo, un niño de cabellos dorados esperaba en silencio sentado en la cocina. Era de noche, tenía hambre y no faltaban muchas horas para que sea oficialmente su octavo cumpleaños; aun así, en aquellos momentos su madre no estaba junto a el, en realidad nadie lo estuvo nunca.

Nunca entendió por que esa fecha ponía de tan mal humor a su madre. Había preguntado un par de veces, pero nunca recibió respuesta alguna, y en el peor de los casos su madre le propinaba una bofetada o simplemente se ponía a llorar.

La puerta sonó, sobresaltándolo.

_  
__**Para no explicar lo imperdonable,  
Drena toda la sangre y dale un espectáculo a los chicos.  
Bajo la luz de la calle, esta oscura noche**__**  
parece decaer  
Hay cosas que he hecho  
De las que no deberías enterarte!**_

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?- pregunto con una sonrisa

- ¡Qué te importa!- exclamo con el seño fruncido, luego miro al suelo apenado- lo siento-

-Esta bien- se sentó en el sofá y suspiro profundamente- el mal humor esta en tus genes-le sonrío y desordeno los rubios cabellos del niño- ¿Tu madre?-

-llorando en su cuarto-murmuro- no entiendo porque siempre se pone tan mal por aquel idiota-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

-mi padre, siempre anda llorando por el, seguro ese cobarde la abandono y anda revolcándose por ahí con cualquiera…-

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir algo así!- el grito retumbo en las paredes- tu padre no era así, nunca haría algo como eso, tu ni siquiera llegaste a conocerlo!- todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y amenazaron con cubrir sus mejillas- con todas sus cosas, tu padre siempre fue un gran hombre-

_**Y sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Y vivir mi vida solo de ahora en más.  
Y sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Y vivir mi vida solo de ahora en más**_

Con las luces apagadas y un par de velas a su alrededor, esperaba de verdad que aquel libro funcione. Había pasado tanto tiempo y cada año era una agonía. Quería que la abrace, escuchar su voz, decirle lo hermoso que era su hijo.

Por eso estaba depositando toda su fe en que aquel libro la ayudaría a comunicarse finalmente con el. No es que siempre halla creído en cosas esotéricas y de más, pero simplemente por esa vez, deseaba creer en que podía ser verdad.

Recito las palabras en el idioma extraño que ordenaba el libro y espero en vano, nada ocurrió a su alrededor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Es una lastima-dijo hablando consigo misma- si por lo menos hubiese sido una buena chica habría ido al cielo con el- sonrío- tonta de mi.

_**Quien camina junto a los famosos muertos vivos**__**  
Ahoga a todos los niños y niñas dentro de tu cama.  
Y si pudieras hablarme  
Dime si es verdad**__**  
Que todas las chicas buenas van al cielo.  
Bueno, el cielo sabe.**_

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de la muchacha, sabia que lo necesitaba ahí, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría.

Todo era demasiado complicado. Casi nunca alguien se ocupaba del pequeño niño, Amelia había cambiado demasiado y el se esforzaba en vano por crear una familia feliz. Y aunque intentase ser el mas fuerte, por las noches el también lloraba, el también se maldecía

_**Que sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Y vivir mi vida solo de ahora en más.  
Y sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Y vivir mi vida solo de ahora en más.**_

-Tan solo me gustaría…que pudieras escucharme- las lágrimas amenazaban con formar un pequeño charco en el suelo- que pudieras tratarme de idiota- sentía que no podía hablar, la voz se le apagaba- o que te enojes porque pronuncio mal tu nombre, tan solo…-

_**Me puedes **__**oír llorando por ti?  
Palabras que nunca pensé que me ahogarían**_

_-"nunca fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño"-_ intento secar las lágrimas de la muchacha, pero le era imposible. Quería abrazarla, decirle las cosas que no le dijo cuando estaba con vida, que había estado esperándola y que siempre lo estaría- _"en verdad nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar"-_

_**  
Date cuenta  
Ya no estoy mucho contigo**__**  
Soy solo un fantasma  
Así que no puedo herirte nunca mas,  
Así que no puedo herirte nunca mas.**_

_**  
**__-"Debes dejar de aferrarte, Ame"-_ La puerta se abrió de golpe, el rubio corrió junto a la muchacha tomándola entre sus brazos, acunándola y secando sus lagrimas- _"Tienes quien te cuide ahora, Déjame ir y se feliz hasta que volvamos a vernos los tres"-__**  
**_

_**Y ahora, quieres ver cuán bajo caigo?**__**  
Déjame ir!**_

-"_Estoy en paz porque se que el puede cuidarlos a ambos ahora que estoy lejos"-_ intento acariciar los cabellos de ambos y aunque no pudiera hacerlo sonrío. Era bonito verlos así de juntos, le traía recuerdos muy calidos. Sintió el peso de una mano en el hombro, sin borrar su sonrisa, se volteo- _"en seguida voy"-_

_**  
Entonces, tu puedes, bueno ahora sabes, tu puedes  
Estoy tan lejos de ti.  
Bueno ahora si, tu puedes.**_

-Estas completamente loca- dijo un tanto aliviado y volvió a estrecharla en su pecho sin decir mas.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, y luego ambos lo escucharon claramente. Pueden llamarlo alucinamiento colectivo, pero aquella noche escucharon esa risa tan calida y familiar.

Amelia contuvo la respiración y luego miro a su acompañante con los ojos abiertos como platos; el silencio duro un rato, y luego ambos comenzaron a reír y llorar a la vez, les era completamente increíble.

Entre el llanto y la felicidad se besaron como hacia años que no lo hacian.

_**Y sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Y sin ti es como desaparezco,  
Para siempre, de ahora en mas!**_

* * *

N/A: Gracias por los comentarios :3

A partir de acá es cuando empieza a contar los echos anteriores. Como en si las canciones no tienen un tiempo fijo (saltan con recuerdos en cualquier estrofa xD) la historia va a ser lo mismo, sepan disculpar xDD


	4. The Sharpest Lives

**Las**** vidas peligrosas**

No sabia que hora ni que día eran, a decir verdad en aquel estado no sabia bastantes cosas. Lo que sí sabía era que el sillón donde se había acostado era muy cómodo, que afuera llovía como los mil demonios, que la muchacha que tarareaba una canción en la cocina estaba ligera de ropa buscando algo que tomar y que su amigo se estaba tardando mucho tiempo en la licorería. Más allá de todo eso, lo que Arthur Kirkland sabia indudablemente era que al día siguiente lo mataría la resaca.

Sonrío al ver al muchacho de anteojos entrar empapado de pies a cabeza.

_**  
**__**Llueve y truena cuando estás en la calle solo**__**  
**__**Si me tiro en el sofá**__**  
**__**Puedo dormir con la ropa puesta?**__**  
**__**Porque me gaste toda la noche bailando**__**  
**__**Estoy borracho, eso supongo**__**  
**__**Parece que me estoy riendo**__**  
**__**En realidad es que me quiero ir**_

_**  
**_Balbuceo un "Al fin" al contrario de la chica castaña, la cual se abalanzó sobre las botellas y comenzó a mezclarlas, luego tomo los tres vasos mas grandes que pudo encontrar y sirvió la extraña bebida en ellos.

-Esto es bebible o es como cuando Arthur intenta cocinar?- pregunto el mas alto de los tres. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del aludido.

-Depende de cuanto alcohol en sangre tengas ya- respondió mirándolo con picardía, el ingles lanzo un gruñido

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene decencia alguna!- protesto- Ame, podrías por favor ponerte algo de ropa?!-

-A mi me gusta que este vestida así- el rubio la tomo de la cadera y beso su frente fugazmente lo que hizo que el ingles se pusiera histérico.

Si bien habían pasado años, nunca pudo evitar sentirse el tercero en discordia, aun así, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, los necesitaba a ambos

_**  
**__**Esto solo, estas a tiempo para el show**__**  
**__**Tu eres el único que necesito**__**  
**__**Soy el que detestas**__**  
**__**Puedes verme correr como una bestia en reposo**__**  
**__**Porque amo la poción**__**  
**__**Lejos con los chicos de la banda**__**  
**_

-Cada vez pareces mas viejo- se burlo

-Y tu cada vez eres mas idiota- reprocho

-Si no van a tomarse eso dénmelo a mi-dijo intentando sacarle el vaso al mas alto, el cual tomo casi toda la bebida de un trago- Tu turno Arturo-

-Agh, te dije que era Arthur inepta- protesto- y en verdad no esperan que haga algo como eso verdad?-

-Ahora hay que obligarte a beber?- desordeno sus cabellos con la mano, pero cuando Arthur se disponía a protestar sintió ambos labios unirse y luego el sabor del licor en toda su boca. Ahora, ambos rubios se encontraban fundidos en un apasionado beso

_**  
**__**He estado en recaída y se nota**__**  
**__**Entonces porque no me tiras un beso antes de que ella se vaya?**_

Le quito los lentes suavemente mientras el otro comenzaba a juguetear con los botones de su camisa. Bajo la mano desde el cuello hasta el pantalón del menor, deslizándola por dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando lentamente su miembro, provocando los gemidos de su amante.

Se recostaron en el sillón ante la vista divertida de la muchacha, y terminaron de despojarse de sus ropas. Volvieron a besarse, con esa salvaje necesidad de sentir al otro. Por la cabeza del ingles pasaban cosas incoherentes, como la idea de que si al sol se le ocurría salir en ese momento sentiría hasta vergüenza, o que debería ayudar a la muchacha a armar sus valijas en unos días. Nada de lo que pensara venia al caso en aquellos momentos.

Luego sintió al otro adentrarse en el y dejo de pensar, solo se concentro en el ritmo de las envestidas del otro, en gemir su nombre, en sentirse lleno de el.

Volvieron a besarse aun mas apasionadamente antes que Alfred terminara dentro suyo.

_**Dame una oportunidad de recordar**__**  
**__**Y puedes sacarme toda la pena lejos de mi**__**  
**__**Un beso y me rendiré**__**  
**__**Las vidas peligrosas son las más letales**__**  
**__**Una llama para quemar todos los imperios**__**  
**__**Tan brillante que al sol le dará vergüenza elevarse**__**  
**__**Enamorado de los vampiros**__**  
**__**Y puedes irte, como la cordura me abandonó**_

Miro a la joven con la respiración aun entrecortada, ella definitivamente se había terminado todo el alcohol que quedaba sobre la mesa y no pudo distinguir si el rosado de sus mejillas era por su estado de ebriedad o por el acto que había presenciado hacia unos instantes.

Estiro las manos en su dirección, definitivamente aun no había recuperado fuerzas como para levantarse, así que simplemente espero a que estuviera junto a el para jalar de su brazo y hacer que le caiga encima.

-Estas son cosas que generalmente hace Alfred- se burlo

-No tengo ganas de esperar a que lo haga- la tomo del cuello atrayéndola aun mas hacia el.

La beso mordiendo sus labios con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar y sin importarle el sabor metálico en su boca comenzó a decender con su boca por el cuerpo de la chica.

Alfred logro robarle un par de besos (de echo, a ambos) ayudando a quitar las pocas prendas que llevaba encima, lamiendo la herida en sus rojos labios.

_**Hay un lugar en la oscuridad**__**  
**__**Donde los animales van**__**  
**__**Puedes arrancarte la piel bajo el resplandor caníbal**__**  
**__**A Julieta le gustan los latidos y la lujuria que comandan**__**  
**__**Suelta la daga y empapa tus manos en sangre, Romeo.**__**  
**_

Sentía aun el calor de ambos cuerpos cuando el sol se coló por la ventana del cuarto principal. Lo primero que pudo ver al abrir los ojos fue una calida sonrisa y los ojos azules atentos en el, luego sintió la punzada en su cabeza, los calidos brazos rodeándolo y la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos.

_**  
**__**He estado en recaída y se nota**__**  
**__**Entonces porque no me tiras un beso antes de que ella se vaya?**__**  
**_

-Donde esta Ame?- el fastidio se notaba en su voz, la resaca estaba matándolo

-Preparando el desayuno- murmuro con la voz ida. Hacia días que una idea estaba rondando su cabeza y era hora de decírselo a su amigo- Estuve pensando mucho…-

-En realidad dudo que pienses- se burlo.

-Podrías dejarme terminar?- lo regaño con la mirada- Voy a unirme al ejercito, Arthur-

-¡¿Es que acaso perdiste completamente la cordura?!- se sentó de un salto en la cama, olvidando el dolor de cabeza- Estamos en guerra y tu quieres unirte al ejercito! No durarías ni dos días, imbecil!-

-Por eso mismo-sonrío- voy a ser un héroe-

-Vas a ser un cadáver! Eso es lo que va a pasar-sostuvo su cabeza intentando hallar así alguna calma. Podía escuchar los estruendos de las bombas, el caos y el desorden que producía, ver a su amigo luchando, perdiendo su vida sin ayuda alguna. Luego sintió de nuevo los labios del menor sobre los suyos y estuvo seguro- for all the Bloody heavens, debo de haber perdido la razón también- el rubio lo miraba sin entender muy bien- yo ire contigo.

_**  
**__**Dame una oportunidad de recordar**__**  
**__**Y puedes sacarme toda la pena lejos de mi**__**  
**__**Un beso y me rendiré**__**  
**__**Las vidas peligrosas son las más letales**__**  
**__**Una llama para quemar todos los imperios**__**  
**__**Tan brillante que al sol le dará vergüenza elevarse**__**  
**__**Enamorado de los vampiros**__**  
**__**Y puedes irte, como la cordura me abandonó**_


End file.
